Target practice
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por adeadlynightshade] Oliver pudo haber reprobado inglés en la escuela, pero ciertamente reconoce la ironía cuando la ve. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser Barry tan malo en la arquería, pero lanzar un tiro directo a su corazón?


**Target practice**

 _adeadlynightshade_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & The Flash _pertenecen a **Greg Berlanti** , **Marc Guggenheim** , **Andrew Kreisberg** , **Geoff Johns** , **David Nutter** , **Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions** , **Warner Bros** **Television** , **DC Comics** , **DC Entertainment** y **The CW** y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

—

Ésta es una **traducción** de _Target Practice_ , un fanfiction escrito por _**adeadlynightshade**_ ; el link a la historia original, publicada en **AO3,** pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.

—

 **(Resumen)**

 **[Traducción** autorizada por _ **adeadlynightshade**_ ] Oliver pudo haber reprobado inglés en la escuela, pero ciertamente reconoce la ironía cuando la ve. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser Barry tan malo en la arquería, pero lanzar un tiro directo a su corazón?

* * *

Se requiere demasiado para sorprender a Oliver Queen. ¿La hermana de tu ex-novia, quien supuestamente murió no una, sino dos veces, volviendo a la vida para ayudarte a salvar tu ciudad? Dulce. ¿Tu archienemigo regresando para crear un ejército de súper soldados con el propósito de destruir tu ciudad? Un poco molesto, pero de acuerdo.

¿Pero encontrar a Barry Allen, entre todas las personas, en la Arrow Cave —el Refugio, su cerebro lo corrige—, completamente solo? _¿Y disparando flechas?_

 _Eso_ sí que era sorpresivo.

—¡Barry! —exclama Oliver y Barry está justo delante de él en un instante. Papeles vuelan por todos lados y Oliver se descubre conteniendo el aliento—. Hola, Barry —dice, respirando profundo.

—Oh —Barry observa el arco de Oliver en su mano y se sonroja—. Uhm, hola, Oliver.

Oliver inspecciona la habitación y se da cuenta de la gran cantidad de flechas diseminadas por todas partes. ¿Incrustadas en un muro? Revisar. ¿En el techo? Revisar. Tiene suerte de mantener sus flechas especiales separadas de las normales porque, de lo contrario, Barry no sólo hubiera destrozado la Cueva, sino que también se habría hecho volar en pedazos en el proceso. El pensamiento hace que el estómago de Oliver se revuelva.

Inhala hondo de nuevo y pregunta:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Barry?

Barry parece entender que Oliver no está del todo feliz y, con cautela, responde:

—Estaba entrenando, como dijiste que debía hacer.

—Dije que debías entrenar, no destruir el Refugio —apunta Oliver.

—Bueno, perdóname por no ser un experto en arquería —dice Barry con un suspiro—. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí —se queda de pie en su sitio, luciendo perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces, escupe—: lo siento, limpiaré esto —antes de que Oliver se percate, Barry corre alrededor de la Cueva, recogiendo todas las flechas. Barry está de vuelta delante de Oliver muy rápido, con el arco balanceándose en su hombro y las flechas en sus manos.

Hay una pausa, durante la cual Oliver se pregunta a quién molestó recientemente como para recibir esto de castigo. No es que odiara a Barry —de hecho, el chico le agradaba mucho—, pero Oliver sabía que nadie podía sólo coger un arco y flechas y esperar dar en el blanco. A él le tomó casi un mes _perfeccionar_ el uso de armas y realmente dudaba que la súper velocidad de Barry influyera en la rapidez con la que aprendía las cosas. Aparte, ¿todo un mes de situaciones como _ésta_? No, gracias. La paciencia de Oliver se encontraba justo en el nivel opuesto a la de Shado.

—Gracias —dice Oliver, con el final de la frase elevándose de tal manera que suena menos como una expresión y más como una pregunta.

—Debería irme, ¿verdad? —pregunta Barry con una sonrisa.

—¡No! —exclama Oliver antes de que pueda detenerse. De hecho, _debería_ irse, pero Oliver no quiere que Barry se marche aún, especialmente porque, aunque parece estar un poco molesto, la incomodidad disminuyó hasta no dejar otra cosa que sorpresa—. Es decir, sí, deberías irte, pero vuelve mañana. Puedo enseñarte, si quieres aprender.

Los ojos de Barry se iluminan de inmediato.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Central City siempre puede emplear un arquero velocista, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Barry responde con una risa genuina ésta vez—, podría.

* * *

Es rápida la manera en la que alguien puede cambiar de parecer.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, Oliver, no es como si yo pudiera enseñarte a correr una milla en cuatro segundos para devolver el favor.

Aún así, Oliver dirige a Barry para bajar las escaleras hacia la Arrow Cave y toma su arco de donde reposa dentro de la caja de cristal.

—No lo estoy haciendo a cambio de un favor —responde simplemente antes de dar media vuelta y encarar a Barry—. Vamos, sólo unos cuantos disparos. Ayer dijiste que querías intentarlo.

Barry observa el arma de cerca, dando la impresión de que desaparecerá del lugar en un instante a toda velocidad.

—Sí. Pero mientras más me acerco a la Arrow Cave, más me doy cuenta de que esto es una _mala_ idea. Enserio, esto no es necesario —dice—. No _necesito_ arco y flechas para salvar _mi_ ciudad, así que, si no te importa, sólo voy a… —se aparta, pero Oliver sujeta su brazo antes de que pueda marcharse. Gruñe y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, suelta:

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Con eso, Oliver toma una flecha y apunta un objetivo al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Ves eso? —Dice—, vamos a dispararle —piensa que suena como una de esas maestras que siempre le hablan a sus estudiantes como si fueran estúpidos y lo detesta, así que decide dejar de hablar y hacer lo que mejor se le da: disparar—. Ajusta la flecha —dice, ejemplificándolo—, tira hacia atrás de la cuerda —agrega, manteniendo el objetivo en la mira. Respira hondo una vez, luego otra y finaliza—: y suelta la flecha. —La flecha zumba a través del aire antes de golpear el objetivo justo en el centro. Oliver le entrega el arco a Barry con una flecha y comenta—: has exactamente lo mismo que yo. Y recuerda respirar.

—Okay —responde Barry, sonando un poco (en realidad, _muy_ ) escéptico mientras toma el arma de manos de Oliver—. Okay —repite, menos escéptico y más enfocado. Ajusta la flecha, tira de la cuerda y la mirada de determinación pura en el rostro de Barry trae al de Oliver una pequeña sonrisa. _Es muy fuerte,_ piensa el arquero, _es tan…_

Barry suelta la flecha, que se incrusta quince centímetros por encima del objetivo, casi golpeando el techo.

Oliver suspira. Será una larga noche.

* * *

¿Odia Oliver a Barry? No del todo. ¿Odia Oliver la habilidad de Barry para _no golpear el jodido objetivo sin importar lo mucho que parezca esforzarse por hacer lo contrario_? Sí, mucho.

Pero Oliver descubre que no está frustrado o irritado. Está más sorprendido, a todo caso, lo que debería haber colocado una bandera roja delante de él en ese preciso instante. Debió haber una luz roja y parpadeante con las palabras "HAY ALGO MAL CON OLIVER QUEEN" destellando a sus espaldas para ese momento.

Pero no hubo nada. Ninguna advertencia.

Barry acababa de golpear el objetivo —no el centro, pero la flecha incrustándose dentro ya era un milagro de por sí— y observó a Oliver a los ojos. Los suyos estaban brillantes de entusiasmo y lo único que Barry dijo fue:

—Me tomó un par de días, pero lo logré.

Y Oliver observó esos ojos verdes de vuelta, sonrió afectuosamente y respondió con:

—Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora sólo tenemos que trabajar en tu puntería un poco más.

Oliver pudo haber fallado inglés en la escuela, pero reconoce la ironía cuando la ve. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser Barry tan malo en arquería, pero lanzar un tiro directo a su corazón?

* * *

Barry incrusta la flecha en el centro del objetivo un par de días después.

—¡Lo logré! —Exclama y se pone a dar vueltas por los alrededores—. ¿Ves? Te dije que aprendía las cosas rápido.

 _Esto es patético. Oliver Queen, eres patético._ El pensamiento se hace más grande en su mente y, antes de que pueda detenerse, dice:

—¿Quieres aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Los ojos de Barry se abren con sorpresa.

—Ya sé combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por otro lado, recuerdo que te pateé el trasero hace unas semanas.

—Sí, con tu súper velocidad —señala Oliver—, ¿qué pasaría si por cualquier razón no puedes usar tus poderes? ¿Entonces qué? —quiere dejar salir un "por favor", pero eso lo haría sonar desesperado y, _dios no lo quiera_ , está desesperado por Barry Allen.

Debió sonar convincente —o en verdad un poco desesperado—, porque Barry suspira antes de sonreír.

—Seguro, dime todo lo que sepas sobre romper cuellos.

Se supone que es una broma, pero súbitamente Oliver pierde su sentido del humor.

* * *

Oliver no le enseña a Barry cómo romper cuellos. Le enseña lo simple —sujetar brazos, derribar y cualquier cosa que mantenga a Barry cerca de él un poco más—.

Barry no pilla las cosas rápido. Sus derribos son muy lentos, su juego de pies es torpe; está luchando contra su velocidad. Oliver se percata de que no está frustrado del todo y piensa que Shado estaría orgullosa por la cantidad de paciencia que ha manejado. De todas formas, una voz en su cabeza le grita, recordándole que Oliver Queen no es demasiado paciente o usa el término meta humano o se ríe de un chiste sobre química que ni siquiera entiende.

Mantiene esos pensamientos en el fondo de su cabeza cuando tiene a Barry haciendo una mueca de dolor en el suelo acolchado, riendo y diciendo cosas como:

—Apuesto que amas maltratarme —entonces, el chico se sonroja y se corrige—: eso sonó… extraño. Quise decir que amas…

—Tirarte y pegarte en el suelo —Oliver ayuda.

Barry sonríe, hecho un manojo de rayos de sol, arcoíris y cachorros.

—Sí, eso.

Y sí, Oliver está enamorado.

Y sí, Oliver está jodido.

* * *

Los compañeros de equipo de Oliver son lo suficientemente amables como para no preguntarle porqué Barry pasa tanto tiempo en la Arrow Cave —perdón, _Refugio_ — últimamente o porqué Oliver está constantemente de mal humor cuando Barry no se encuentra cerca. Thea no está al tanto de las largas y solitarias noches que llena con gemidos sin aliento y silenciosos murmullos del nombre de Barry.

Barry no escucha su confesión.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría? Fue en ruso, en un susurro, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mismo Oliver pudiera oírlo mientras le enseñaba a Barry como curar sus propias heridas. Nota cómo Barry parpadea, como si hubiera escuchado algo, antes de que sacuda la cabeza y vuelva a prestar atención a su lección.

Oliver espera que Barry no note la manera en la que libera el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

Se ha confesado un montón de veces hasta el momento, en un montón de idiomas, a veces en la práctica de tiro con arco o en la de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a veces en sus vigilancias nocturnas. Pero, aparentemente, sólo una confesión contará. La que diga en inglés, mientras estén sentados uno enfrente del otro y separados por una vela.

—La meditación es importante, Barry —Oliver le ha estado explicando—. Te ayuda a enfocarte en las cosas primordiales, sirve para concentrarte en la misión, en tus metas, te pone los pies en la tierra —guardan silencio mientras Oliver cierra los ojos y permite que su mente se enfoque en nada en particular. Sospecha que Barry hace lo mismo, hasta que lo escucha aclarándose la garganta—. Barry, necesitas estar completamente en silencio para…

—Te amo.

Oliver cree que ha sido él quien ha dejado salir las palabras entre sus labios — _sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Ollie,_ dice la voz en su cabeza—, pero cuando abre los ojos, el rostro de Barry está inexpresivo.

Oliver parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Dije te amo.

Y sí, esa es la manera exacta en la que lo escuchó antes, con la voz de Barry, de manera confidente y segura. Como si _fuera verdad._

—Barry, yo…

—Eso fue lo que me dijiste —Barry lo interrumpe—. Lo entendí. Es decir, no de _inmediato_ , pero memoricé las frases y luego las busqué. Dijiste "te amo" cinco veces en ruso, tres en árabe y dos en chino.

Oliver no tiene idea de cómo llenar el vergonzoso silencio que viene después, así que sólo dice:

—Sabes que el traductor de Google no siempre da resultados correctos, ¿verdad?

No se supone que sea una broma, pero Barry se carcajea de todas formas. Y aquí está Barry Allen, desternillándose de risa mientras Oliver lucha para no tener un paro cardiaco. Finalmente, Barry hace la vela a un lado y comenta:

—Todas las traducciones llegaron al mismo resultado, así que le di a Google el beneficio de la duda.

A veces, Oliver olvida lo rápido que Barry es. Lo recuerda ahora, cuando Barry está en su espacio personal súbitamente y ahora Oliver _en verdad_ está intentando no tener un infarto, porque Barry está muy cerca y lo único que Oliver debe hacer es inclinarse para…

Barry es más rápido. Presiona sus labios sobre los de Oliver antes de que éste pueda hacerlo.

 _Es una broma,_ piensa Oliver de manera instantánea, pero entonces los labios de Barry presionan los suyos con más firmeza y sus bocas se abren lentamente y _oh,_ no es una broma. La lengua de Barry se desliza entre los labios de Oliver y gruñe cuando Oliver coloca sus manos en su cuello. Es todo lo que Oliver siempre ha soñado, más y mucho _mejor_.

Se apartan al mismo tiempo, sus ojos abriéndose, los labios hinchados. Oliver descansa la frente en la de Barry. Finalmente, Barry sonríe.

—Quiero hacer algo cliché, como decir "te amo" en ruso o cualquier otro idioma, pero no tengo idea de cómo, a pesar de que lo he oído cinco veces.

Oliver sacude la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Sólo dilo en inglés —dice—, sonará igual de bien.

—Te amo, Oliver.

Sí, tenía razón.


End file.
